Harry Potter and the Adventure of a Life Time
by c50cnameless
Summary: Set after HBP this follows Harry and his friends in the greatest adventure of their life... WARNING SPOILERS TO HBP
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry strolled down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his mind flashing with thought. Just a few days ago the Death Eaters had traversed this same hallways, just a few days ago and Dumbledore had been killed. Harry wanted to just give up, but he knew that with Dumbledore gone he was the only one who knew how to defeat Voldemort. He approached the Room of Requirement and began the usual task and strolling back and forth thinking in his mind _I need to find the half blood princes potions book_.

Harry was loathed to use anything that Snape might have created but he had little choice. He knew he would need all the help he could get if he was to find the remaining Horcraxs and defeat Voldemort, and the potions book was one such thing he decided.

Eventually he opened the door and found the same room as he had done before. After searching for a few moments he found the cupboard where he had stashed the book and removed it. He quickly left the Room the requirement after stuffing the book into his bag.

Outside in the corridor Ron and Hermione had already arrived.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron asked as Harry closed the door to the Room of Requirement behind him.

"Its not important," Harry responded then he once again began pacing outside the room, although this time he was after something different.

The three of them entered, joined a short time later by Ginny, Luna and Neville. Yet they sat and waited still, as if expecting someone else. But no one arrived.

Eventually after about 15 minutes of staring at each other Harry spoke up, "I guess no one else is coming."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and Ron shrugged.

"Ok people, here is the deal, I've already told Ron and Hermione about this, but I figured now that..." he hesitated then forced himself to continue, "Now that Dumbledore is gone I would need help, and all of you where the greatest help I could have had at the Ministry last year."

Neville grinned slightly at this, it was rare that he was referred to as a great help. Harry continued, and recounted to them the history of Voldemort, and Dumbledore and his attempt to find the 3rd of the Horcraxs and destroy it. He showed them the replaced locket with the initials R.A.B.

"Why have you told us all this?" Luna asked, as blunt and honest as ever

"Because its my job to track the remaining Horcraxs down and destroy them, and I was wondering if you would help. Of course your free no too, I'm not forcing this on anyone, but I would love you to come along."

Ron spoke first, "Harry I may not have been the most loyal of friends, but I will follow you today and do what I can to help"

"Me too," Hermione said timidly

Ginny and Luna nodded, and Neville added his affirmative out loud.

Harry spoke, "Then, let the adventure begin..."


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 1 - "Saying Goodbye"**

The perfectly normal street of Privet Drive in Surrey was empty. Well it was a moment ago, because now out of no where Harry had appeared, glancing swiftly around to check no one had seen his sudden appearance.

With purpose he strolled towards number 4, the home of his so called relations. He rapped smartly on the door, there was noise inside, and muttering from Uncle Vernon as he approached the door about who would call so early on a perfectly nice Saturday morning.

The door swung open and the large putrid face of Uncle Vernon appeared around it.

"Good Morning Uncle." Harry said calmly, holding himself with the statue of someone in charge. He had no bothered to change from wizard clothing, and Uncle Vernon seemed to flinch at the sight of him wearing his 'magical' clothes.

"What are you doing here." he growled

"Why I have come to see you, may I come in."

Uncle Vernon saw the wand in Harry's right hand, and nodded wearily.

"Thank you" Harry said as he stepped through the gap that Uncle Vernon had given him.

Once they were in the hall way, Harry continued, ignoring the glaring looks from Vernon, "As you hopefully remember Dumbledore informed you that I would be back for a short while this summer, and although I am a little early, I have decided a period of one week starting now will suffice for my presence here. You do not need to worry, I doubt you will see me in that time as I will be in my bedroom for the duration."

And with that he left a speechless Vernon and continued up the stairs, pulling his trunk with him. He entered the smallest bedroom at privet drive, which seemed to have been left to get dusty during the last year he had been away. Harry sat on the bed, and a great plume of dust rose to the air.

He sighed, opened his trunk and pulled out his copy of 'Advanced Potions', flipping it open and scanning the contents page. He didn't find anything interesting and so started at the beginning, soon lost in a world of potion making with Snape's many notes.

It was the following friday night that it all began, when the four 17 year olds and 2 16 year olds began to put their plan into action. Harry had decided that they should all return to the families for a period of 1 week, before they would all meet a Godrics Hollow to begin their quest.

Hermione for her part had spent the week studying anything and everything, that was when she wasn't convincing her parents that this was something she had to do no matter the danger. Ron and Ginny, no daring to tell Molly, under the cover of an early night snuck up their bedroom, packing everything they would need into their school trunks.

Luna's dad has hardly needed much convincing at all, he knew what was necessary, but he did warn her to be careful about the crinklecorns she might meet, and to keep in touch.

Neville for his part got caught. He was in the middle of packing his trunk when he gran had entered his room and demanded to know what he thought he was doing.

"I'm going to help Harry," he replied firmly,

"Don't be silly Neville, your not even a fully trained wizard, let alone a powerful one."

Neville finally flipped, after years of being told he was no good, he finally let his anger out, "Actually I'll have you know that I am a good wizard, you may not believe this but Harry asked me to help him, and I will not let him down. I may not be very clever or very powerful, but if I can help save the world, then even if it costs my life, I'm doing it, and nothing you can say of do can stop me!"

As he spoke for the first time he raided power such that his Mrs Longbottom has not seen since his father, and as she watched, everything he was taking with him jumped into his trunk. Mrs Longbottom was speechless, unsure of what to say to her glowering Grandson, so she did the only thing she could do, hugged him and wished him luck.

Harry for his part was already leaving the Dursleys, pulling his trunk behind him, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top. Hedwig had already set off in advanced, since he didn't believe she would like the experience of Apparating.

Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to the living room, the Dursleys where all fixed on some show on TV.

"Well Goodbye then." he said, wondering if they would even hear him. If they didn't they didn't acknowledge and Harry turned, taking one more glanced around the hall as he opened the front door. His memories in this house were not good, but for some reason leaving made him feel that it was the end of an era.

Harry appeared a split second later nearly halfway across the country at Godric's Hollow, a small village in the east of wales. So east in fact that the inhabitants where never sure if they were english or welsh, and therefore a mix of the two seemed to have been created.

Harry strolled down the main street, which was deserted at this time of night, eventually he took a left turn and then a right. Finally he arrived where he knew he eventually wood. Church Lane, and just opposite was the Church, and in the grounds of the Church and grave yard.

It took a while of searching but Harry eventually found them, his parents graves were overgrown, as if no one had looked in on them a while. It was a double grave arrangement, with both his parents listed on the same massive stone.

Harry slumped down, his trunk falling down next to him. He just stared for a very long time, then eventually he reached out and touched the gravestone. As he did so a blinding flash of light enveloped him for a split second, then was gone. Harry slumped over, falling next to his trunk, as the darkness seemed to swallow him.

It was the early hours of the morning when Ron carefully snuck down the creaky staircase towards Ginnys room. As he approached she opened the door and peered out, seeing him she smiled and began to pull her trunk behind her. Together they headed down the stairs, heading for the kitchen, then freedom. They where halfway across the kitchen when the lights flicked on, and there sat Mr and Mrs Weasley. From the look on her face Molly was not happy. As Ginny braced herself for the onslaught, Ron grabbed her arm and concentrated. Moments later they both vanished with their trunks, as Arthur hurried forwards pulling out his wand. He cast a tracking spell but was too late, they were gone.

Neville had never been that good at apparation, but today he knew that it was his only option. Just remember the three D's he muttered to himself as he concentrated on the picture of Godrics Hollow that Harry had shown them. He glanced at his Aunt, she smiled then spoke, "Good Luck, I love you..." and with those words in his ears Neville vanished.

Hermione hugged her parents, her mother was crying, and she was trying to keep her tears in check. "I love you hunny," her mum said through her tears, "I love you too mum." Hermione took a step back, gave them one more uncertain grin, then gripping her trunk firmly, she vanished as well.

Luna had no one to say goodbye too, her father had already set off in search of another story, and so after a last glance around the home she loved, she too after a look of determination crossed her face, vanished.


	3. Lead by Fawkes

**Chapter 2 – "Lead by Fawkes"**

Harry felt something poking him, it was painful. He opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. He quickly closed them again, unable to stop a groan escaping his mouth. He opened his eyes again and squinted against the glare of the sun beating down on him. Suddenly a face appeared, blocking out the sun. The face of Hermione Granger. She was shouting something Harry couldn't hear. He concentrated,

"HARRY, HARRY ARE YOU ALRITE..."

Harry mumbled, then finally found his voice, "Hermione..." he started to get up, and felt two people helping him, which he shortly discovered was Neville and Ron.

"I'm fine, what happened?" he asked

"We don't know, we just found you laying here, we've been looking since the early hours of this morning, when you weren't at the meeting place."

Harry took stock of himself, starting to feel better, but different. It took a moment to work it out, but then he realised, he was full. Not as if he had over-eaten, but as if he had over studied, he could almost feel the knowledge in his head, waiting to be accessed. He explained this to the others, and their reactions were as expected.

Ron was a bit unsure of what to do, Luna suggested some wild theory, Ginny offered to contact her parents, and Hermione said they should get in touch with Hogwarts and that they would know what had happened. Harry shook it off, they couldn't afford to go Hogwarts, goodness knows what McGonagall would do when she discovered what the 6 of them were attempting to do. She was already angry with him for not revealing what he and Dumbledore had been doing before the Death Eater attack.

Harry finally pulled himself to his feat, and turned to the others taking charge as he knew he would have to do from now on, "Ok, lets get going then, you all ready for this, you can still go home."

No one moved, but Hermione spoke up, "Were with you Harry, till end..."

Harry smiled at her, then continued, "First stop then is my house, to drop off these trunks temporarily, will be using that as a sort of base. Then London, will need supplies, both Muggle and Magic."

Everyone nodded and together they set off towards Harry's first home, where he had spent the first year of his life in happy contentment. When they approached the house, Harry was surprised to see it wasn't a ruin, but rather someone or something had repaired it. Ron tried the door but it was locked.

Hermione shoved him out the way, "Alohomora". The door didn't budge. Harry frown and tried the door himself. It swung open easily, and a disembodied voice spoke, the voice of his father, "Welcome to the home of Potter. You are of our blood and thus are welcomed here."

"Erm," Harry paused, then shrugged, and stepped through. Hermione attempted but was quickly rebuffed and fell into Neville who crashed onto Ginny. Harry had to stiffle his laughter as the heap of young wizards and witchs outside the door tried to get back to their feet.

"What are we going to do Harry, we can't get in..." Ron said

It was almost as if someone had just told him, because Harry suddenly knew like he was recalling a long lost memory. He touched the wall, then spoke, "I Harry James Potter of the Potter Line emit Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood into this home, now and for as long as I live."

There was no response, but Harry gestured for them to try again, and this time Ron stepped forward and into the house.

The house was neat and tidy and as the others began moving the luggage into the living room Harry went upstairs. He entered a room which had a cot in it, was decorated in a light blue and full of baby toys. It was his room, excatly how it had been so many years ago. Harry felt tears fall down his face as he stared around the room.

He heard a noise behind him, someone was comming up the stairs. He turned and was pulled into a hug by Hermione. He let himself go for a moment, letting the grief for his parents out. Hermione hugged him until the tears stopped falling then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said, "I..."

Hermione pressed a finger on his lips, "ssssh, its alright, you should grief."

Harry nodded, then wiped his face and straightened as he heard another set of feet on the stairs. It was Ginny.

"Everythings in," she said, then paused looking at Harry and Hermione who were standing very close, hastily Hermione removed her finger from Harrys lip and stepped back.

"Right, I'm comming then," Harry responded, and followed Ginny down the stairs, leaving Hermione to follow.

The others were waiting in the kitchen, and they all turned expectantly as Harry entered, waiting for his next orders.

"Ok, Neville, you take Luna and Ginny to Diagon Alley, heres my Gringots key, take whatever money you'll need and then heres a list of stuff we will need. Hermione should know a spell to hide your appearance incase someone who we don't want to spots you. Meanwhile me, Hermione and Ron are heading for muggle london to sort out the rest of the stuff will need. Will all meet up outside the Leaky Couldron at lunch time, even if everyone isn't finished, take no risks, clear?"

Ginny nodded for everyone, and then after exiting the house they disapparanted to their required destinations.

It was 12:30 when Harry, Hermione and Ron were all standing in the shadows near the leaky couldron waiting for the others. Harry glanced up as he heard a rustling a bird was flying towards them. Not any bird at that, its was a Phoneix. As it got closer Harry saw it was Fawkes, and he was singing a song that made Harry feel somehow contented.

He landed on Harry's shoulder and pecked his ear lightly, then he pulled away but didn't let go, almost as he was trying to direct Harry somewhere. Meanwhile the others had returned with 6 backpackets that Harry had no doubt where stuffed with the stuff he had requested.

Neville spoke up, "We've got everything."

Harry nodded and then winced as Fawkes talons dug into him.

"Ok Fawkes, where do you want to go?" he asked, and then Fawkes, almost as if understanding, took off and flew about head hight towards Muggle London. Harry shrugged at the others and began to follow. The others fell into step behind him in and almost dimond formation. All his life Harry had never been happy being the one to give the orders, but now it felt natural. They continued to follow Fawkes deeper into Muggle London eventually arriving at what could only be referred to as a slum area. Litter was all over the streets and graffiti covered the buildings to such an extent that you could not tell what colour they originally where. Where there was a gap in the graffiti it was covered in some sort of thick grime.

Several people sat around in rags, one asked for spare change as they passed, and Harry flipped him a Gallion, which no doubt when melted down would be worth more than it was worth in the wizarding world as a Gallion.

Fawkes continued to fly ahead, singing louder now as if urging them on. It was at this point Harry surmised that non-wizards couldn't see Fawkes because no one seemed to notice the noise he was making. They entered one of the blocks of flats, and Fawkes headed to the stairwell as Harry and the rest followed. Eventually he stopped outside a door on the 5th floor, landing on Harrys shoulder and bleeting.

Almost as if he could understand Harry new that Fawkes was telling him to knock on the door. So he did. It swung open almost instantly, and Harry peered into the darkness beyond, trying to make out the lone figure in the darkness...


End file.
